


Storytellers and seal hunters

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, MerMay, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: It's mermay, Henry found out. It's only a matter of time before everyone gathers around in the Barns to make up a story for this special month, using pieces of myths and memories... and Irish folklore, obviously.Or : A seal hunter and his apprentice stumble upon selkies, then drama happens.





	Storytellers and seal hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I've been compelled to write something for mermay since I found out about it ! I did some research, although you're more than welcome for making pointing out any inaccurate statements in the story. I still don't know how many chapters this will have- maybe three for the main story with related, non-linear writings to make the universe richer ? We'll see, enjoy !

"What month is it ?"

"Mermay ?"

Henry seemed very proud of Adam's response, much to Ronan's dismay.

"Do you even..."

The end of his sentence got lost and he settled for shaking his head in disapproval. May rhymes with — and means — rainy days and that's it.

"Do you know that there are quite a lot of legends about mermaids in the world ? And for our friend here," Henry gestured at Ronan, "I'll add that the Irish folklore is very rich."

"I had no idea."

Adam half-heartedly punched Ronan's shoulder. He wanted to hear more.

"So... what is your point ?"

Turns out Henry wanted to tell a story based on a myth about some kind of shapeshifters— the selkies. As his idea developed, the couch went from fine to overpopulated— actually, only Gansey, Noah and Blue joined but since they liked the idea, Ronan doubled the count. To set the mood, Henry told a story of selkies and Ronan couldn't help but insert a few snarky corrections at times.

Then it was time for their own story, and they didn't have a hard time coming up with something. It sort of starts like this.

"Once upon a time—"

"No way in hell."

"All the stories start like this !" Blue and Henry indignantly noticed.

"Are we— are you trying to tell a mere story or a myth ?"

Henry silently asked Gansey for help and received an amused shrug in answer. They skipped that part and a restarted a few sentences later.  
\---

It always starts with bad weather. Declan feels it despite not suffering from the cold. The water isn't as still as it used to be down there.

"Don't stray too far," he warned his brothers.  
\---

Adam interrupted the storyteller.

"So, they can still speak ?"

"Well, I guess ? Maybe not in English but that won't make sense if I don't translate."

"What Declan would have done is simply drag us back to whatever cave we live in," Ronan added. "Know your characters."

"That's how you see him," Noah said. "I also feel like he would have spoken first."

"Next one to interrupt me has to pick up the story !"  
\---

His younger brothers were not moving— they just let the current lead them wherever.  
\---

"Sorry, what ?"

"Your lazy ass couldn't be bothered to swim and Matthew does the same 'cause he thinks it's cool. Keep going, I'll make sure no one interrupts you."

Ronan huffed, but played fair and replaced Henry as the narrator.  
\---

It's a dangerous time of the year, where the ice start melting and boats can roam around freely again. That includes dumping shit—  
\---

" _Jesus._ "

"What ?"

"Language," Blue said flailing her arms. It's a miracle that she didn't kill someone in the process, despite being tiny. "Let me show you how it's done."  
\---

That mostly meant trashing the place all over again and moreover, hunting wildlife for minor advantages, like fur coats and questionable medicine. Some hunters have heard of the legends about their preys. Others not. One did, but he discarded it. Among the small community, he is known as... Mr. Gray.  
\---

"I'm out."

Ronan wanted to stand up but no one let him. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms on his chest, sulking. Even if he was supposed to take the narration from this point, Blue wanted to get her idea going— and that's for the best since Ronan isn't going to utter a word for a few minutes.  
\---

No one knew his real name, and fewer cared. He is skilled and that's all that counts. Now, everything would be for the best if his apprentice shared his views on the world... but Adam Parrish is reluctant to kill a whole being just for their skin.  
\---

More perturbations ensued. Blue is a great storyteller. The last plot twist hooked everyone to the story, even Ronan, who still thought of it as drama material.

"That's like, the whole point," Blue noticed. "Aren't that kind of stories supposed to be like tragedies or something ?"

"Not always."

Yet Ronan had to admit that they were, more often than not.

"At the very end, your point is to have selkie-me lea—"

"He spoils, he dies, just saying."

"It's just a story," Adam tried.

"Glendower was just a story."

"It's a different type..."

They had lowered their voices, despite not having enough space for actually being intimate. Adam brushed his lips against Ronan's jaw and felt his defenses going down with a surge of power.

"I hate you."

"Thought you didn't lie ?"  
\---

"I need five bullets, hurry."

"Thought you never missed ? Aren't you a retired hitman or something ?"

Gray sighed. He hates when Adam plays dumb with him.

"They're five. Go and come back before I change my mind and decide to shoot you instead."

Adam rolled his eyes. He took his time, but the seals were still there when he came back. He contemplated the option of throwing the bullets in the water, which lead him to the conclusion that he is very likely to follow them shortly after.

"Adam."

He reluctantly handed them to Mr. Gray then stepped back. Maybe the noise of the first shot will alert them, and only one out of five will be killed.  
\---

"Are they mere seals or selkies ?"

"You do ask a lot of questions for an uninterested listener. Since you're picking up the story, I guess you know."

Ronan briefly closed his eyes. This is going to be painful.

"Does he really have to ?" Gansey asked.

"These are the rules," Blue said. "No one is cutting it."

"Shut up and listen."  
\---

Gray had thought about it too and gave some thought to his first target. It would be a waste to aim for the smallest ones, even though duvet is a decent loot. He preferred fast money, though.

"Keep an eye on the boat, I'll be right back."

 

Niall Lynch threw his seal skin around his shoulders, then adjusted Aurora's. They won't feel cold until a few hours later, after having fully settled in their human bodies. Ronan carried Matthew on his shoulders to let him have a look at the horizon. Today isn't a good day for such activities : the sea is nearly gray, and it's as though it overlapped with the sky.

"Careful, boys."

He looked towards the boat anchored near the coast and studied it until his gaze met Adam's. The far-away figure disappeared.

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing, Declan. I doubt they know what we are and they wouldn't outright steal another human."

He placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. To his wife and his sons, the expected encounter never happened. But he caught Gray spying on them, hidden behind a natural slope. They started walking, following the curve of the beach and leaving the stalker behind.

"In my opinion, this weather calls for a storm."

Aurora laughed, her fingers loosely intertwined with her husband's. This is a code- Niall is warning them. Her gaze fell on Ronan.

"Would you mind, dear ?"

He stopped playing with Matthew to flash his parents an understanding smile. Of course, he won't.

"They weren't seals ?"

"How many times do I have to repeat it ? No, they weren't."

Adam could hardly believe it, yet he saw the man. He saw everyone. Gray interrupted his thoughts by standing up, leaving him with the chores. What tribe still wears skins to this day ?

He had started piling up the dishes when the storm fell upon them. The boat violently swung from side to side and a plate escaped his hands. It exploded on the ground, the shards of ceramic clattering as loud as the thunder itself. The unstable ground made the kitchen feel ten times wider. Adam managed to reach the door and headed to the stairs. Everything that isn't stuck to the wall is falling or rolling around. He inhaled deeply and kept heading for the stairs.

Once he had reached the main deck despite falling numerous times, sometimes in painful ways, it became clear that they the ship is meant to sink. Whatever triggered the elements, it was bad. Mr. Gray half-dragged, half-carried him to a lifeboat, and that was it. Oddly enough, the wind fell and the water stilled as the ship slowly disappeared, claimed by the abyss. While Adam was bewildered, Mr. Gray was closer to nonplussed.

"I bet it's those damn weirdos."

"You don't believe in magic, Mr. Gray," Adam dared to point out.

"That was until I started dating a witch." He paused. "I didn't tell you that story ?"

"I don't even know your name," Adam said, furrowing his brows.

"Fair point, kid. Let's get to the town, then you can find something else to do."

"What about you ?"

Mr. Gray started rowing the boat. Hopefully, they weren't far from the coast.

"I'm back in the hitman business, for my own account."

"Who do you want to kill ?"

"The bastard who sank my boat."

 

By hanging around in various bars and hotels, he end up learning that the people he had encountered weren't actually human. The legends surrounding them aren't the same depending on who tells them, but there are recurring patterns. They are seals and become human by taking the skin off. If someone else steals the skin, they can't go back in the water. It appears that they can't use another skin- it has to be theirs.

Adam learned pretty much the same thing through local libraries. As soon as he had figured out, he wanted to warned the selkies of the danger looming over them. He opened the door of his small room and gasped at the sight of Mr Gray, holding a bloodied iron tire and a clean seal skin.

"What did you do ?"

"I got him, what do you think I did ? I never miss. Pack up, we're back on business."

"But you—" he closed the door behind Gray. "They're human !"

"Not really."

"How do you plan on sailing again ? They can cause storms," Adam said.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day," Gray simply replied.

Adam was right. The sea is agitated, but nothing like the storm which caused the loss of their boat. It's like... boiling. Gray planned on specifically targeting selkies. It sound easy : wait for a moment of inattention, steal the skin, kill the human. The remaining selkies will be the only one to mourn. It rained a lot that night.

 

The war was declared on both sides.


End file.
